


Rules

by warlockinatardis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post Season 4, SPACE SQUAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockinatardis/pseuds/warlockinatardis
Summary: I've been thinking about this ever since the season ended and I finally managed to write it! Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it.





	Rules

_It all started after Raven lost a couple of parts she had needed for one thing or another. Nobody knew for sure if Emori or Bellamy had accidentally taken them on their scavenging trips or if Raven had just misplaced them. However, next day there was a huge piece of plastic that Raven had written in:_  
.  
RULES:

1\. Do not take anything from the control room, even if it looks like trash, I need it and it’s important. 

_After that someone (Murphy) thought it was as good as any place to add his own rules_

2\. Nobody is allowed in medical unless they are hurt, I’m not doing the inventory AGAIN, because someone had to look around again for blankets or something.

_“I’m sorry John, I didn’t know Bellamy had already been there! It was too tidy”_

_“Yeah, because I cleaned it again! So it’s all Bellamy’s fault?”_

_“It’s not my fault!”_

3\. Mark in the map which part of the Ring you have looked through so Murphy won’t get another meltdown about cleaning. _(I didn’t have a meltdown). Liar._. 

_“Really? Next time I’ll dump all of Raven’s greasy rags and the trash she calls important parts on your bed”_

_“Don’t. Touch. My. Stuff!”_

4\. Knock before you open the door to anyone’s room. Seriously.

5\. Don’t use a drill behind Harper (or Monty or Raven)

6\. Make sure Murphy isn’t in the room when you close and lock the door.

7\. Only Raven is allowed to spacewalk.

8\. Raven has to let everyone know when she’s going to spacewalk.

_“I know what I’m doing! I only need one person there and that’s Monty. because he actually knows what he’s doing!”_

_“And what then if something goes wrong? What if we lose a month’s worth of oxygen? We need to know Raven!”_

_“Fine”_

9\. Group meals, everyday. At least once.

10\. Nobody argues on group meals!  
_  
“Harper why-?”_

_“Because there’s only the seven of us up here and we have four years and nine and a half months left before we can go back. I’d appreciate it if we didn’t kill each over dinner  
because of something stupid!”_

_Nobody argued after that._

11\. Echo trains everyone. 

12\. Someone (Emori) cannot continue to go to other’s rooms to “scavenge” stuff. We still have rest of the Ring to look through.

13\. Lock your doors, or write your name in them, someone might not know you sleep in there.

14\. Do not scare Echo, it does not end well.

_“He started it”_

_“You tried to kill me with a screwdriver!”_

_“It’s not my fault that you shouted at me when I was asleep”_

_“I didn’t even shout, I came to wake you for your turn at the control room!”_

15\. Nobody is allowed to use weapons. Or threaten anyone with anything even resembling a weapon.

16\. Someone always needs to be in the control room and monitor the radio.

17\. Moonshine will only be used for medical purposes.

18\. And for celebrating or feeling sorry for yourself every now and then? Yes.

19\. Stop taking my stuff!

20\. Only Monty and Harper are allowed to take care of the algae farm.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this ever since the season ended and I finally managed to write it! Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it.


End file.
